harrypotterfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Harry Potter en de Steen der Wijzen
Harry Potter en de Steen der Wijzen is het eerste deel van de populaire Harry Potter-serie en is net zoals de zes opvolgende delen geschreven door de Britse schrijfster J.K. Rowling. De verhalen beschrijven het leven van een jonge tovenaar, genaamd Harry Potter. De originele titel van het boek luidt: Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone. Maar in Amerika hebben ze het boek een andere naam gegeven namelijk: "Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone". Het boek werd in 2001 verfilmd. Samenvatting van het boek De Potters en de Duffelingen Heer Voldemort, een grote duistere tovenaar, heeft het (om een dan nog onbekende reden) gemunt op Harry Potter . Hij vermoordt diens ouders James en Lily door middel van de Vloek des Doods en komt uiteindelijk oog in oog te staan met hun éénjarig zoontje Harry. Hij zou hem, net zoals zijn ouders, op een brutale manier om het leven brengen. Maar op het ogenblik dat Voldemort de spreuk uitvoert, gebeurt er iets totaal onverwachts: Voldemorts vloek kaatst terug en zijn gehele lichaam wordt gereduceerd tot een schim. De krachteloze tovenaar weet nog te vluchten en Harry Potter blijft als enige ongedeerd. Het enige dat hij overhoudt aan deze aanslag is een litteken op zijn voorhoofd, in de vorm van een bliksemschicht. Het huis van de Potters wordt door de teruggekaatste toverspreuk van Voldemort in puin gelegd. Een enorme halfreus, Rubeus Hagrid genaamd, haalt even later in opdracht van Albus Perkamentus (het schoolhoofd van Zweinstein, hogeschool voor hekserij en Hocus-Pocus) Harry op uit de resten van het huis. Hij brengt hem met behulp van een vliegende motorfiets (geleend van ene Sirius Zwarts) naar Albus Perkamentus en Minerva Anderling, twee tot nog toe onbekende personages. Beiden wachten Hagrid en Harry op in Klein Zanikem, aan de Ligusterlaan nummer 4. Wanneer Hagrid arriveert geven ze Harry in handen van zijn nog enige levende familieleden: de Duffelingen. Het gezin bestaat uit Harry's oom Herman, tante Petunia (de zus van Lily) en hun zoontje, Harry's neefje Dirk. Ze hebben tezamen een enorme afkeer voor de Potters omdat zij anders waren dan zij. Na tien jaar door zijn oom en tante volledig te zijn genegeerd, verwaarloosd en uitgebuit, wordt Harry op een ochtend wakker in zijn bezemkast onder de trap, die dienst doet als zijn slaapkamer. Hij heeft zich altijd al afgevraagd hoe hij aan dat bliksemvormige litteken op zijn voorhoofd kwam, dat hij al van jongs af aan met zich mee draagt. Volgens de Duffelingen zijn Harry's ouders omgekomen bij een auto-ongeluk en heeft Harry daarin zijn litteken opgelopen. Ze reppen hier echter verder met geen woord over en behandelen hem als een slaaf. Harry komt ook steeds in conflict met zijn dikke, verwende neefje Dirk. Ter gelegenheid van Dirks verjaardag maken de Duffelingen (mét Harry, want mevrouw Vaals, de oppas, is ziek) een uitstapje naar de dierentuin. Daar komt Harry in contact met een Boa constrictor en al gauw blijkt dat de slang hem kan verstaan en omgekeerd. Harry laat onbewust het glas van het terrarium verdwijnen en helpt hierbij de slang ontsnappen. De chaos is compleet. De Duffelingen zijn woest op hem en hadden gedacht dat na 10 jaar van onderdrukking en verwaarlozing, zijn toverkracht wel verdwenen zou zijn. Niets blijkt minder waar. De brief van Zweinstein Een paar weken na Dirks verjaardag ontvangt Harry een brief. Voordat hij de brief echter kan lezen, pakt zijn oom hem af. Hij stuurt Harry en Dirk de kamer uit om de brief samen met Petunia te lezen. Hij schrikt en verscheurt de brief meteen, en stuurt Harry naar zijn bezemkast. De volgende ochtend is er opnieuw een brief voor Harry. Oom Herman is hem echter opnieuw te snel af en verbrandt de brief. Al gauw komen er volgende ladingen brieven, opnieuw allemaal voor Harry bedoeld. Oom Herman timmert de brievenbus dicht maar dat mag niet baten want de brieven vinden linksom of rechtsom wel een manier om het huis binnen te dringen. Ze komen zelfs door de schoorsteen gevlogen en oom Herman wordt er haast krankzinnig van. Om de brieven te ontvluchten besluit oom Herman om tijdelijk naar een andere plek te verhuizen met zijn gezin. De meest briefvrije plek blijkt een eilandje met een oud, gehavend hutje erop te zijn, gevestigd in een woeste zee met storm en wind. Volgens oom Herman zal niemand nu nog een brief durven sturen, tot ergernis van Harry die nu toch wel heel benieuwd is wie hem zo dringend wil spreken. Die nacht, wanneer Harry net elf is geworden, dringt er een reusachtige man binnen in het huisje. Het is Hagrid, dezelfde persoon die Harry tien jaar geleden uit het puin van het huis van zijn overleden ouders heeft gehaald en naar de Duffelingen heeft gebracht. Hij komt de mysterieuze brief persoonlijk aan Harry overhandigen. De Duffelingen staan doodsangsten uit en Oom Herman is ook nog eens razend maar Hagrid negeert hen volledig. In de brief wordt Harry door professor Anderling uitgenodigd om naar een toverschool genaamd Zweinstein te gaan. Hagrid vertelt Harry terloops dat hij een tovenaar is en dat zijn ouders niet zijn omgekomen in een auto-ongeval (zoals de Duffelingen altijd beweerd hebben), maar vermoord werden door Heer Voldemort (ook wel Jeweetwel genoemd; omdat de tover-gemeenschap zo bang voor hem is dat niemand zijn naam durft uit te spreken). Hagrid legt ook aan Harry uit dat hij zijn bliksemvormige litteken op zijn voorhoofd aan Voldemort te danken heeft, al weet hij ook niet goed hoe hij het precies heeft opgelopen. Hagrid neemt, na een kleine strijd te hebben geleverd met Oom Herman, Harry mee. De Wegisweg Harry en Hagrid gaan de volgende dag samen Harry's schoolspullen halen aan de Wegisweg, een winkelstraat voor tovenaars in Londen. Bij de tovenaarsbank Goudgrijp komt Harry te weten dat zijn ouders hem een fortuin hebben nagelaten. Hij haalt wat geld voor zijn schoolspullen. Hagrid moet van professor Perkamentus (schoolhoofd van Zweinstein) nog een klusje opknappen en hij opent Kluis 713 om daar vervolgens een mysterieus klein pakje uit te halen. Harry wil weten wat het is, maar Hagrid vertelt hem dat dat strikt geheim is. Harry krijgt van Hagrid een sneeuwuil voor zijn verjaardag. Deze zijn immers heel handig omdat ze post kunnen versturen en bezorgen in de tovenaarswereld. Harry besluit zijn uil Hedwig te noemen, nadat hij in een boek van Geschiedenis van de Toverkunst deze naam toevallig tegenkwam en deze wel mooi vond. Terwijl Hagrid de sneeuwuil koopt gaat Harry bij Olivander een toverstok kopen. Na verschillende stokken geprobeerd te hebben vindt Olivander uiteindelijk de juiste toverstok voor Harry. Het vreemde is echter dat "Hij Die Niet Genoemd Mag Worden" een toverstok heeft waarin een staartveer van dezelfde Feniks verwerkt zit als in die van Harry. Olivander vertelt hem dit. Perron 9¾ thumb|Perron 9 3/4 Harry's trein naar Zweinstein vertrekt op 1 september van perron 9¾ op King's Cross Station te Londen. Hij wordt door zijn oom en tante naar het station gebracht, en oom Herman lacht Harry uit omdat hij denkt dat perron 9¾ niet bestaat. Hij laat Harry achter op perron negen en tien, en zwaait hem gemeen lachend uit. Harry kan inderdaad het perron niet vinden en hij vraagt de conducteur om hulp. Harry durft niet letterlijk naar "perron 9¾" te vragen en vraagt daarom van welk perron de Zweinsteinexpres vertrekt. Hier heeft de conducteur nog nooit van gehoord en hij loopt daarom geërgerd weg, ervan overtuigd dat Harry een loopje met hem neemt. Harry loopt verder en ziet een roodharigevrouw met vijf kinderen, vier jongens en een meisje. De jongens duwen allemaal een wagentje met veel bagage, waaronder ook uilen. Hij hoort ze praten over Dreuzels (niet-magische mensen) en over perron 9¾, en Harry stapt op de vrouw af. Hij vraagt hoe hij op perron 9¾ moet komen en ze vertelt hem dat hij simpelweg door het hek tussen perron 9 en 10 moet stappen om er te komen. De eerste jongen (Percy) en een tweeling, Fred en George) demonstreren hoe het moet; ze lopen met hun bagage dwars door het hek en verdwijnen uit het zicht. De vrouw legt uit dat haar jongste zoon (de vierde jongen) ook voor het eerst naar Zweinstein gaat en zo leert Harry Ron kennen. Harry volgt Ron door het hek en een tel later komt hij op perron 9¾ terecht, waar de zogenaamde Zweinsteinexpres klaar staat voor vertrek. Harry en Ron stappen samen met de andere leerlingen op de trein en nemen afscheid van mevrouw Wemel en haar dochtertje Ginny, die nog te jong is om naar Zweinstein te gaan. De Zweinsteinexpres Even later in de Zweinsteinexpres (die richting Zweinstein vertrekt), besluiten Harry en Ron een coupé te delen. Ron is erg gefascineerd door het feit dat hij met de beroemde Harry Potter, "de jongen die bleef leven", in één coupé zit en hij stelt Harry de ene vraag na de andere over zijn litteken en over Voldemorts aanslag op zijn ouders. Plotseling komt er een meisje binnen met lange haren en vraagt of iemand een pad heeft gezien. Een andere jongen, Marcel Lubbermans, is namelijk zijn huisdier kwijt. Harry en Ron hebben de pad niet gezien. Het meisje, Hermelien Griffel ziet dat Ron op het punt stond een toverspreuk uit te spreken en blijft even staan om te kijken. Ze blijkt een betweterig type te zijn, en is ook een eerstejaars, net zoals Harry en Ron. Hermelien blijkt al veel over Harry en zijn litteken in diverse boeken te hebben gelezen. Na verloop van tijd maakt Harry ook nog kennis met Rons broers, de tweelingen Fred en George, en komt ook Draco Malfidus nog de coupé binnen. Hij probeert Harry over te halen zich bij hem en zijn twee vrienden aan te sluiten, maar beledigt daarbij Ron en diens familie, en daarmee is de vijandschap tussen Harry en Malfidus een feit. Zweinstein Uiteindelijk arriveert de Zweinsteinexpres op het station van Zweinsveld, een dorpje vlakbij de school. De eerstejaars worden opgewacht door terreinknecht en sleutelbewaarder Hagrid. Volgens traditie moeten de eerstejaars met roeibootjes over het Zwarte Meer varen om Zweinstein te bereiken. De leerlingen van andere jaren gaan met koetsen (die zich ogenschijnlijk uit zichzelf lijken voort te bewegen). Bij het kasteel wacht professor Anderling hen op. Ze vergezelt hen vervolgens naar de Grote Zaal waar het welkomstfeest en de Sorteerceremonie zullen plaatsvinden. De Sorteerhoed zal de eerstejaars gaan indelen over de vier verschillende afdelingen van Zweinstein: Griffoendor, Ravenklauw, Huffelpuf en Zwadderich. Harry, Ron en Hermelien komen uiteindelijk terecht bij Griffoendor en hun vijand Draco Malfidus wordt ingedeeld in Zwadderich, waar, zoals Ron aan Harry vertelt, alle "duistere" tovenaars terecht komen. Tijdens zijn welkomstwoord heet professor Perkamentus iedereen welkom en meldt hij dat alle leerlingen uit de buurt van het Verboden Bos moeten blijven en dat niemand de rechtergang op de derde verdieping mag betreden. Harry ontdekt tijdens zijn eerste vliegles (op behekste bezems) dat hij uitstekend kan vliegen en hij wordt, na een incident met Malfidus om de Geheugensteen van Marcel Lubbermans, benoemd tot jongste Zoeker (een positie bij Zwerkbal, een tovenaarssport) in honderd jaar. Harry komt te weten dat zijn vader ook een goede Zwerkbalspeler was. Halloween Harry en Ron worden door Malfidus uitgedaagd. Hij stelt dat Harry en Ron niet om middernacht durven af te spreken. Zo'n uitdaging kunnen ze niet naast zich neerleggen en ze gaan op zoek naar Malfidus. Hermelien, die de straffen voor Griffoendor al aan ziet komen, probeert ze tegen te houden maar gaat uiteindelijk met ze mee. Ze komen per ongeluk terecht op de verboden derde verdieping. Op de vlucht voor conciërge Argus Vilder komen de drie terecht in een kamer met een driekoppige hond. Hermelien merkt dat het wezen op een luik staat en mogelijk iets bewaakt. Tijdens het Halloweenfeestje in de Grote Zaal meldt professor Krinkel, leraar Verweer Tegen de Zwarte Kunsten, dat er een trol ronddwaalt in de kerkers. Maar feitelijk is de trol aanwezig in de meisjestoiletten, waar Hermelien na een aanvaring met Ron zit te huilen. Wanneer Harry en Ron beseffen dat Hermelien in de problemen zit, gaan ze haar zoeken om haar te waarschuwen. Ze stuiten echter op de trol die de meisjestoiletten is binnengegaan, waar Hermelien zichzelf heeft opgesloten. Ze nemen het gedrieën tegen de trol op. Nadat de trol is verslagen worden Harry en Ron pas echt goede vrienden met Hermelien. Zwerkbal Tijdens Harry's eerste Zwerkbalwedstrijd lijkt zijn bezem het plots te begeven. De bezem probeert Harry eraf te schudden. Hermelien ziet dat professor Sneep, met zijn blik gefixeerd op Harry, woorden mompelt. Hermelien en Ron verdenken meteen Sneep, en zijn ervan overtuigd dat die met Zwarte Kunsten Harry heeft behekst. Hermelien gaat naar hem toe en steekt zijn mantel in brand om te voorkomen dat Sneep Harry van zijn bezem krijgt. De betovering wordt inderdaad verbroken en Harry wint alsnog de wedstrijd door de Snaai te vangen. De Onzichtbaarheidsmantel Met Kerstmis krijgt Harry van een dan nog onbekend persoon een Onzichtbaarheidsmantel, die hij erfde van zijn vader. De drager van de mantel is volkomen onzichtbaar. Harry gebruikt de mantel om de verboden afdeling in de bibliotheek te doorzoeken op zoek naar informatie over Nicolaas Flamel (de naam die Hagrid er per ongeluk uitflapte tijdens zijn laatste bezoek bij hem thuis). Harry komt te weten dat Flamel de maker is van de Steen der Wijzen, die het Levenselixer produceert dat de drinker onsterfelijk maakt. Harry ziet even later Sneep informatie vragen aan Krinkel om erachter te komen hoe hij langs de driekoppige hond moet komen. Krinkel zegt echter dat hij van niets weet. Harry, Ron en Hermelien zijn nu zeker dat Sneep de Steen wil stelen om Voldemort weer tot leven te wekken en hem een eigen lichaam te geven. Hagrid ontkent echter dat Sneep in het complot zit. Het Verboden Bos Harry, Hermelien, Marcel Lubbermans en Draco Malfidus zijn gesnapt laat in de nacht en krijgen straf. Ze moeten met Hagrid mee het Verboden Bos in, om te zoeken naar een gewonde Eenhoorn. Harry ziet even later een in mantel gehulde figuur die het bloed van een dode Eenhoorn drinkt. Dit figuur wil Harry aanvallen maar wordt weggejaagd door Firenze, een Centaur. Hij vertelt Harry dat het bloed van een Eenhoorn genezende krachten heeft en de drinker een oneindig, hoewel vervloekt, leven kan laten leiden. Hij vertelt ook dat de gemantelde vreemdeling wel eens Voldemort zou kunnen zijn. De Steen der Wijzen Harry, Hermelien en Ron komen te weten dat Hagrid, terwijl hij dronken was, in een café een gemantelde vreemdeling heeft verteld hoe hij langs de driekoppige hond kan komen. Harry, Ron en Hermelien denken dat die persoon Sneep was en ze willen verhinderen dat hij de Steen probeert te stelen. Die nacht proberen ze met behulp van muziek Pluisje (zo noemt Hagrid de hond) in slaap te krijgen en door het luik te gaan. Diep beneden Zweinstein wachten hen echter verschillende hinderlagen. De eerste hinderlaag is een plant, Duivelsstrik. Hermelien en Harry weten te ontkomen, maar Ron werkt zich in nesten en wordt zachtjes gewurgd door de tentakels van de Duivelsstrik. Hermelien weet uiteindelijk met een spreuk Ron op het nippertje te bevrijden. Het tweede obstakel bevindt zich in een ruime kamer met een zwevende bezem en rondvliegende sleutels. De deur naar de volgende kamer blijkt gesloten en er zit voor Harry niets anders op dan op de bezem te kruipen en achter de juiste sleutel aan te vliegen en deze te grijpen. Na enige moeite slaagt Harry er in de juiste sleutel te bemachtigen en hij snelt met Ron en Hermelien naar de volgende kamer. Het derde obstakel bestaat uit een immens schaakbord en Harry en Ron weten al meteen wat hen te wachten staat. Enkel door het spel te winnen krijgen ze toegang tot de volgende kamer. Ron kruipt op het paard, Harry neemt de loper en Hermelien neemt de toren voor haar rekening. Na verschillende zetten winnen ze het spel, maar Ron komt zwaar ten val na een aanval van een schaakstuk. Harry en Hermelien gaan verder naar de volgende ruimte waarin ze een bewusteloze trol aantreffen. Blijkbaar was Sneep hen al voor en heeft hij de trol bewusteloos geslagen. In de volgende ruimte moeten Harry en Hermelien een toverdrankraadsel oplossen. Hermelien weet met haar logica het raadsel tot een goed eind te brengen. Harry drinkt één van de toverdranken en kan door de deur naar de volgende kamer. Hermelien neemt een andere toverdrank in waardoor ze terug kan keren naar Ron en hem verder kan verzorgen. Ze stuurt een uil naar Perkamentus en wacht bij Ron totdat er hulp arriveert. Harry gaat alleen verder en komt in de volgende kamer oog in oog te staan met niemand minder dan professor Krinkel. Eerst begrijpt Harry het niet, maar Krinkel legt uit dat hij in opdracht van Voldemort gedurende het hele schooljaar heeft getracht Harry te vermoorden. Krinkel legt ook uit dat niet Sneep, maar hij een toverspreuk heeft gebruikt op Harry tijdens het Zwerkbaltoernooi, en dat Sneep hem juist heeft willen beschermen. Harry komt te thumbweten dat Krinkel al een tijdje op zoek is naar de Steen der Wijzen in opdracht van Heer Voldemort. In de ruimte waarin Harry en Krinkel zich bevinden staat ook de Spiegel van Neregeb. In de Spiegel ziet Harry dat hij de Steen in zijn broekzak verstopt, wat Krinkel niet weet. Want enkel diegene die de Steen niet zal gebruiken voor eigen belang, krijgt hem werkelijk in bezit. Dan weerklinkt plotseling de stem van Voldemort en hij blijkt te huizen in Krinkels lichaam. Hij weet wel van de Steen en geeft Krinkel de opdracht de Steen van Harry af te pakken. Maar Harry weert Krinkel af en door het lichaamscontact voelen beiden een helse pijn: Harry voelt zware steken in zijn litteken en Krinkels huid brandt weg. Dit komt omdat de haat die in Krinkel zit, het goede niet kan verdragen. Harry valt door de pijn in zijn litteken bewusteloos op de grond en Krinkel schreeuwt het uit van de brandende pijn. Professor Perkamentus komt nog net op tijd om Harry te redden, maar te laat om Voldemort te stoppen. De Heer van het Duister laat Krinkel sterven en gaat er als schim vandoor. Slot In de ziekenzaal vertelt Perkamentus Harry dat zijn moeder stierf om hem te beschermen. Hij vertelt ook dat de Steen der Wijzen wordt vernietigd om geen verdere problemen te veroorzaken. Nicolaas Flamel en zijn vrouw zullen dan sterven, omdat de Levenselixer opraakt. Harry vraagt aan Perkamentus waarom Voldemort juist hém wilde vermoorden. Perkamentus zegt hierop dat hij nog te jong is om dat te begrijpen, en dat hij het hem zal vertellen als hij er klaar voor is. Harry gelooft dat Voldemort andere manieren zal zoeken om terug te keren. Aan het einde van het schooljaar worden de afdelingspunten bekendgemaakt. Griffoendor staat op de laatste plaats en Zwadderich op de eerste. Perkamentus meldt echter dat hij nog een paar laatste punten moet toekennen. Na Harry, Ron, Hermelien en Marcel de laatste punten uitgereikt te hebben, is Griffoendor alsnog de winnaar. Het verhaal eindigt als alle leerlingen uitbundig feestvieren en na het feest met de Zweinsteinexpres terug naar huis gaan. Galerij Danish cover vol1.jpg Danish adult cover 1.jpg Boek1.jpg 9780747558194.gif 482px-9789188877666.jpg 460-harry-potter-e-la-pietra-filosofale.gif 456px-DSC00553.JPG 443px-Tenth Anniversary2.jpg 432px-Finnish Book 1 cover.jpg 427px-Normal SS Signature.jpg Stone Special Edition.jpg Stone Deluxe.jpg Sorcerer-uk-adult.jpg Sorcerer's stone cover.jpg Limitierte-Taschenbuchausgabe-Harry-Potter-und-der-Stein-der-Weisen 19 E10134 40.jpg HPSS.jpg HP1 adult.jpg Harry potter 1.jpg Harry01english.jpg French cover Philosopher's.jpg Trivia *In de Verenigde Staten werd het boek uitgegeven onder de naam Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone, omdat er door de uitgevers gedacht werd dat de meeste Amerikanen niet bekend waren met het fenomeen 'Philosopher's Stone'. Zie ook *Harry Potter en de Steen der Wijzen *Harry Potter en de Steen der Wijzen (film) *Harry Potter en de Steen der Wijzen (game) *Harry Potter en de Steen der Wijzen (soundtrack) *Harry Potter en de Steen der Wijzen (karakterindex) pl:Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny (książka) Categorie:Boeken (echte wereld) Categorie:Boeken (fantasie)